disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Morgana
Morgana is the main villain in the Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea The Celebration of baby Melody The Party is soon interrupted by Ursula's revengeful sister Morgana to prove her superiority over Ursula. She attempts to feed Melody to her shark, Undertow, but fails when Undertow is changed into a mini-fish and Prince Eric and Ariel rescue Melody with some derring-do. So, Morgana, Undertow, and her two manta rays, Cloak and Dagger leave inside a huge funnel. While Morgana leaves, she threatens to return and revenge everyone and Melody, mainly. Morgana's hideout lair Morgana, Undertow, Cloak, and Dagger how live in a iceberg palace. Morgana is now trying several attempts to change Undertow back into a shark but all fail. Morgana now believes that it is no use of getting the trident and that trident is too powerful for her to overcome. It is sson revealed that Morgana does not like being critisized because all her mother ever did was critisize about she should be more like Ursula. It is also revealed that their mother favored Ursula more than Morgana. Morgana and Undertow argue about whose fault was what about hiding in the lair. The orb light shines and Morgana goes and sees Melody's hands hold the locket. They both get an idea. They will use Melody as the tool to Triton's undoing! Morgana Sees Her Evil time arriving Morgana sees that her evil time has finally arrived when she sees Sebastian's failing attempts to stop Melody from going out to sea to find out the secret of the locket. So, she sends Undertow, Cloak and Dagger to lure Melody to her lair. The plan succeeds. Melody meets Morgana Morgana welcomes Melody to her palace. Morgana reveals the secret of the locket. She then, transforms Melody into a mermaid with Ursula's last magic potion that Morgana's been saving for a special occasion. After Melody's rejoicing and has gone away, Undertow is angry that she didn't use the potion to change him back. Morgana tells Undertow to "keeps his scales on" and that she's still reeling her in. Morgana Decieves Melody Melody arrives back to Morgana's lair to thank her. After Melody thanks her, Morgana plots by crying. Morgana reveals that the mermaid spell is temporarily. Morgana lies to Melody that "her" trident was "stolen" by a "deranged kleptomaniac" (she's reffering to King Triton and his trident) and that "there is no one left to give it back for her". Melody tell Morgana that maybe she could get it back for her. Morgana acts surprised. She shows Melody the map and where the "scoundrel" lives. Melody asks does she means that it isn't just an ordinary fish tale like her mother told her and does it rally exist. Morgana says "of course it exists, Whoever told you otherwise?" Melody tells Morgana that her mother. Morgana responds that she is sure she didn't mean to be cruel and deceitful. Melody says that she will bring back 'her' trident that she can count on her. Morgana says' Be careful, dear! Enjoy those fins!" Then she says softly with an evil grin"while you can". She chuckles sinisterly. Morgana sends Cloak and Dagger to Spy Morgana sees Melody, Tip and Dash near Atlantica. Morgana sends Cloak and Dagger to go and make sure nothing interferes with Melody's return. Back at Morgana's lair Ariel and Flounder have followed Cloak and Dagger to her lair. Just as Melody is about to give Morgana the trident, Ariel stops her, frantically. Melody is angry and shocked that Ariel hid the truth about her locket. Morgana and Ariel are trying to convince Melody to give the trident to each other. But, Melody, angry at Ariel for hiding the truth about her locket, gives its to Morgana. Morgana cackles and claims that all the seven sea are at her command. She grabs Ariel with her tentacles. Melody tries to stop her but Morgana stops her by pointing the trident at her. Morgana reveals that Ariel was only trying to protect her from her. Morgana confesses that she herself tricked Melody into giving the trident to her and that King Triton is really the king and is Melody's grnadfather. Melody realizes the truth. Morgana blames Melody for the theft. Then, she imprisons Melody and Flounder into a part of her lair. She tells Melody that her time as a mermaid has just expired. Morgana then takes ariel with her. Queen Morgana Morgana rises to the roof of her own lair on top of her new cliff. Prince Eric, his crew, and Scuttle arrives to battle the now-powerful sea witch. However, Morgana destroys Prince Eric's boat. Prince Eric and his crew are forced stand on the ice and they survive. King Triton, his guards, and Sebastian arrive to battle the now-powerful sea witch as well. Morgana dares King Triton to hurt her and then cackles. After Undertow taunts Triton. Sebastain chases Undertow, angrily but Morgana transgorms Undertow into a gigantic shark and Sebastain manages to flees. Prince Eric takes his sword out and asks, angrily, where's Melody and what has she done with her. Morgana replies "Oh you wanna join your daughter? (evilly) Well I think that can be arranged" She commands Cloak and Dagger to take Prince Eric to Melody underwater to drown. Scuttle distracts Morgna and Ariel is free and she and Sebastian rescue Prince Eric., while Tip and Dash defeat Undertow and rescue Melody. Sebastian defeats Cloak and Dagger. Showndown with Queen Morgana Morgana forces ALL the creatures she sees to bow down to her. Melody realizes that she has to get the trident herself since Ariel, Tip and Dash are forced to bow down to Morgana, and Prince Eric is too unconsious to help. Melody realizes that she has legs and that power of Morgana cannot harm her. Morgana then forces King Triton to bow down. Morgana looks up at the sky and says to her mother that se has finally won., As Morgana sentences King Triton to oblivion, Melody surprises Morgana by snatching the trident from her. Morgana, eventually tries to take the trident away but Melody pierces the trident through one of her tentacles, distracting her. and Melody is free. Melody gives the trident back to Triton. The Defeat of Morgana Morgana pushes Melody off the cliff, angrily. Dash saves Melody. Triton grabs his trident, says to Morgana {"Never will you or yours threaten my family again. There will be no escape for you! Ever!" Morgana screams barely and she is imprisoned in an small iceberg. and she sinks. Still alive while she sinks, she wimpers "Mommy!" because she realizes that she has failed her mother b being defeated. The picture of Ursula sinks along with her, a little far behind. Morgana is soon dead. Category:Witches Category:Characters Category:Villains